Forgetting Ceremonies
by Capoeira
Summary: Kagome had never thought that someone like her would be doing something like this, but she couldn't stop herself. She loved him, and like it or not, she wouldn't let him give up so easily. Mostly fluff


Chapter one: Breathe in

The day was bright, the birds were chirping, everything seemed to be the way it was meant to be. In a mansion hidden from prying eyes, people gathered and spoke to each other, dressed auspiciously for the occasion in which they had been invited, all conversations were of the same topic.

It was the day of the bonding ceremony of Lord Sesshoumaru Taisho and Lady Kaguya Tsuki, two of the most powerful families in Japan.

Everyone seemed to be excited about it, especially the young Lady Kaguya. She sat, surrounded by her servants, gushing over just how perfect everything had turned out for her. She could already see herself in her lord's home, in his rooms, in his bed. She blushed prettily at the mention of the bonding time that would come after the ceremony, she had never slept with Sesshoumaru before, and although she was no virgin, she was quite nervous.

Surely there was no one who doubted the ceremony, or those involved, but when one looks for doubt it can always be found.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru, my son, are you sure this is what you want?" Lord Touga asked, his eyes clouded with concern. His hair, as long as his sons, was pulled back into a high ponytail. He wore only the finest of traditional wear, and stood second only to his son in this occasion.

"Why must you doubt me, father?" Sesshoumaru responded, not moving from his spot by the window. He was so seemingly relaxed against the window that if Touga hadn't seen the tension in every line of his back, that even he wouldn't have suspected anything. But Touga had known better, had known that this isn't what Sesshoumaru really wanted.

"Son, please. You don't have to act," he started, placing a comforting clawed hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "As a Lord, I should want this bond to happen….but as a father, I must insist that you call this off."

"And why is that?" Sesshoumaru questioned, pushing his father's hand away before turning to look at him. "I have been betrothed to that woman from the moment she was born. I am prepared to fulfill my duty, why would you stop me now?" his eyes were bright, brighter than Touga had ever seen them. And full of a pain that Touga could barely understand.

At one point in Touga's life, he had cared more for politics than emotions, that was true. The moment Kaguya was born, he had seen an opportunity to further his lands, and he had jumped on it. But then he had meet Izayoi, and he learned so many things, and although Sesshoumaru had seemed content at the time…something had changed. He had raised what he thought was an icy tundra, no emotions and no caring whatsoever. Sesshoumaru had always spoken of duty, of his honor, he never thought of himself, for himself.

And then he had left for the summer with his half-brother, and everything changed. He had came back with life in his eyes, with caring. He had ideas on how to fix problems in the kingdom and the company, how to further human/demon relations. The boy who had barely cared to do anything more than what his father asked had taken on a life of his own, and Touga could never be happier.

Then he revealed that Kaguya and him were to be bonded in a few months, and that life had flickered away in but a moment.

At first, Touga was confused. Sesshoumaru had never despaired of his lot with Kaguya. She was beautiful, powerful, and well respected in the community. He had never had anything negative to say about the woman, so what had changed? When he asked Inuyasha, he hit solid gold. It seemed Sesshoumaru had down more than bask in the sun's rays while he was away, and for the life of him Touga couldn't be mad at the boy, nor ashamed. From what Inuyasha had told him Sesshoumaru couldn't have chosen better, and Touga couldn't doubt him for a moment.

"Sesshoumaru, you must understand. You had a duty and I'm glad you wished to carry it out, but that betrothal was from over two hundred years ago. Times have changed-" Touga was interrupted.

"Times have not changed you so much, father. I have not been released from this nor am I asking to be. I will not dishonor this family by abandoning tradition." Sesshoumaru nearly hissed, once more turning from his father to look out the window.

"Sesshoumaru don't be unreasonable!" He grabbed his son by the shoulders fiercely, forcing him to look into his eyes. " I know of her, I know of your feelings. I will not stop you if wish to go to Kago-"

"Do not speak her name!" Sesshoumaru practically yelled, eyes flashing red. Touga was almost reeling in shock, Sesshoumaru never rose his voice. "You have no right to speak her name!" he continued.

"But, my son, don't you understand that I accept this! I will not stand in your way if you wish for happiness." he tried to reason with him, taking his hands off of his son's shoulders, but Sesshoumaru didn't immediately respond. Sesshoumaru walked to the door, his stance firm and resolute.

"I will not go back on my word, father. Happiness is trivial in this world, you of all people should know that." he walked out of the door before Touga could continue his argument.

Touga stared agape at the spot in which his son had just stood. There was no way his son had just denied him so readily, when the affirmative would've given him exactly what he wanted. Had he really destroyed his son's perception of life so readily in his childhood, clouded his heart with chains bound by family honor and social conformity?

Somewhere along the way, he had ruined his son, but he wanted allow him to stay ruined. No, if he had his way this ceremony would not happen. If only the girl were here, it would change everything, he just knew it. From what Inuyasha had said, the girl and his son's beast were connected as if they were mates, Sesshoumaru could deny her nothing. If she were to ask him to come to her, he would, honor be damned.

For once in his long life Touga asked the gods for a miracle, for he knew a life without love for his son would be hell itself. Especially now that his son had tasted it.

* * *

Little did Touga know that outside of the mansion, his prayer was already being answered. A young, beautiful woman paced. Her raven hair shining in the sunlight, her bright blue eyes flittering around nervously. She was dressed in a simple, dark blue dress. The dress she had been in when he first met her, when her world had been changed forever.

"How can I do this" she muttered to herself, "Stupid, he's getting married!"

She ran a hand through her hair in irritation, a habit she couldn't quite get rid of. For one split second she thought about turning around, never to return. They had decided to call it a summer fling, something to be remembered but not to be continued, but she couldn't get him out of her mind. Couldn't get **them **out her mind.

"What am I going to do?" she asked herself. She had been so assured that she would come to this party, break up the ceremony, and run off with the man who haunted her dreams for the past three months. She closed her arms and folded her fingers, wanting to decide if this truly was the right thing to do.

Their summer flashed through her mind, the romance, the fights, the love…everything that had completely and utterly overtaken her soul came flooding back. She opened her eyes, determination glowing in the blue depths, and knew what she had to do.

She was not going to let Sesshoumaru go, not when only she knew how to love him.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading! I am back from my terrible writer's block so there will be updates and new stories! That includes the Lady of Kamishima, which some of may be waiting for updates on! I apologize for the extended absence. Hope you enjoy this little fluff ball as I work on my other stories which, well...aren't so nice. Review!**


End file.
